A terminal device or any other small terminal device type product capable of being carried and moved by a user (hereinafter, referred to as a “terminal device”) may be subjected to an impact due to dropping of the terminal device by, for example, the user's carelessness, or other forces applied from the outside of the terminal device. Such external forces act on the terminal device in the form of shock, twist, or bending, and as a result, a functional failure or an external deformation may occur in the terminal device.
When the functional failure or the external deformation occurred in the terminal device as described above, the user may apply for an after-sale service, in which case, it is necessary to prove that the functional failure or the external deformation was caused by the user's mistake.
A terminal device of the related art senses whether an external force is applied thereto using a sensor such as a pressure sensor.
However, the terminal device of the related art that senses a force applied thereto from the outside using the pressure sensor has a problem in that, since the terminal device requires a pressure sensor, a circuit for implementing the operation and sensing of the sensor, and a display device for displaying a sensed situation, its configuration is complicated and the manufacturing cost thereof is high.
Thus, a terminal device that enables identification of whether an impact was applied thereto by a force applied from the outside of the terminal device is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.